csifandomcom-20200225-history
Long Gone
Lone Gone is the tenth episode in season ten of . Synopsis The kidnapping of a family from their home leads the team to discover an unlikely connection to a drug dealer recently released from prison. Plot A man is walking his dog when he sees water pouring out of his neighbor’s house. The sink is running inside, and breakfast is still cooking on the stove. The family was taken against their will. Andrew, Carol and Bobby Nolan are missing, and their daughter Olivia lives on her own. They bring in Olivia and her boyfriend Tom, who say her parents aren’t the type to have enemies. Olivia also tells Horatio that her mother has severe asthma, and she has a 50% lung capacity on a good day. A tooth in the driveway leads back to Tom. He reveals that he went to see Andrew on Tuesday to tell the man he and Olivia were going to move in together, but her father was livid. They argued, and Andrew punched him and knocked out his tooth. Tom didn’t tell Olivia about the fight because it wouldn’t change anything. Meanwhile, Eric discovers a dehumidifier in the house, and it filtered traces of cocaine out of the air. Olivia denies that anyone in her family would be using or selling drugs, but she doesn’t know that her father lost his job two years ago. Eric and Ryan locate some cocaine hidden in the garage. It was buried in the 1990s by a former inmate named Oscar Duarte, who got out of jail seven months ago. The team looks at Duarte’s visitor logs, and they discover that Olivia’s boyfriend Tom went to see him several times. The Nolan’s house is part of a development that was built over the spot where Duarte hid his drugs, and Tom started dating Olivia to gain access to the home in an attempt to locate it. However, Andrew already found the drugs, and he started selling them to pay the mortgage after he lost his job. Despite his connection to the case, Tom says this is bigger than him now. He has no idea where the Nolans are being held. Meanwhile, Duarte is keeping the Nolans captive in a motel, and Andrew convinces the man to let him leave with a gun to get back the money he took. He heads to a pharmacy and robs it at gunpoint, getting medication for his wife and whatever money was in the register. Back at the motel, Andrew pulls the trigger on Duarte—only to discover that the man gave him an unloaded gun. Duarte gets angry when he sees the paltry amount of money Andrew brought him, and he tosses the life-saving inhaler on the floor next to the bound-and-gagged Carol. Andrew claims he can get Duarte out of the country using a private plane owned by his former company, but the team tracks them to the airport. Andrew struggles with Duarte when Eric and Calleigh arrive, and Andrew receives a fatal gunshot wound to the chest. He tells the team where to find his family, and he says he’s sorry before he dies. The team rushes to the motel, and the paramedics are able to save Carol’s life. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens * Jay Karnes as Andrew Nolan * Blake Shields as Kurt Riggins * Luke Kleintank as Tom Granger * Cordelia Renolds as Olivia Nolan * Dylan Osean as Officer Paul Delarenzo * Timi Prulhiere as Carol Nolan * Zayne Emory as Bobby Nolan * Jonathan Banks as Oscar Duarte * Tom Hines as Louis * James Gonzaba as Desk Officer * Aisha Kabia as Sue * Nico Cortez as Airstrip Employee See Also